dragonhandbookfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Wyvern Rex.
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragon Handbook Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Wyvern Rex. page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- StormingDragon (Talk) 17:00, December 27, 2011 Hi there Wyvern Rex! This wiki is indeed a fan-based wiki for dragon species. It isn't really based on fact; I just like to let people invent their own stuff. I love seeing creativity and new ideas to help my wiki. I'm very glad you joined us and I hope you can help with the wiki! :) StormingDragon 21:57, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi, thank you for inviting me to this wiki. It is a cool, original idea. DDfan80 02:12, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Thank you for accepting my wiki. Also good change to the Acid Dragon Page with the Cloud Dragon. DDfan80 14:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Do you think I should delete the species on moon dragon to make it as mysterious as infinity dragon?DDfan80 17:52, January 7, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 I let you know how to start on the wiki on the Inheritance Roleplay Wiki. It is on the comments for Lore of Alagaesia Class. can you make a logo for The Alliance of the Rising Sun 23:26, January 13, 2012 (UTC) The admin on this wiki is not being active. What do we do about that. I have questions to ask of hm and other things.DDfan80 12:52, January 16, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 If he stops editing is there any way you can remove his admin rights after a long period of time?DDfan80 15:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Can you, if Stormingdragon doesn't return, do to him what you did to the founder of Inheriwiki? I would be willing to adopt this wiki.DDfan80 18:57, January 22, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 I changed my mind. I don't want to adopt this wiki. I have too many other ones I enjoy editing on, this would only take away from those.DDfan80 16:38, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I have a question that pertains to on eof my other wikis, the 49 Hints Wiki. How do you make new templates that are like infoboxes but always have the same titles on the left side?DDfan80 15:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) this site needs help http://dracofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Draco_Fanon_Wiki 12:20, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi can you do me a favor? Tell everyone on here to go to dracofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Draco_Fanon_Wiki. Its all about dragons and dragon slayers...we need editors....District13 Tribute 16:50, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey! It's DDfan80. I'm back on the wiki. I have placed an adoption request because I thought you don't have enough time to be on here a lot, being on Inheriwiki and all. I also wanted to ask-- what is going on witht the Draconic Alliance? LOng time no see.DDfan80 (talk) 22:17, December 4, 2012 (UTC)DDfan80 Okay. Hey, what do you think of me adopting this wiki? Also, do you mind removing Draco Fanon Wiki from the alliance. It has 3 pages. DDfan80 (talk) 22:18, December 5, 2012 (UTC)